1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having improved terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) and USB connectors are well known in the art. Taiwan Patent No. M499669 discloses a reversible electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a number of signal contacts having a contacting portion, a soldering portion, and a connecting portion connected with the contacting portion and the soldering portion. A width of the connecting portions is different from a width of the contacting portions so that impedance of the signal contacts is available to adjust to attain a good high frequency. However, the resistance value of the electrical connector fails to meet the requirement of the heavy current passing through.
An improved electrical connector is desired.